NO ESTAS SOLO
by SraMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha perdido a la unica persona que le importaba, pero no estar tan solo como el cree, ONESHOT.


**NO ESTAS SOLO**

**Bueno aquí va otra de mis pequeñas historias, gracias a todas las que me leeis.**

No sé porque pero Draco siempre había despertado en mi un cierto sentimiento, no era de amor por supuesto, bueno eso al principio, era algo así como comprensión. Draco sin duda no se había criado en el seno de una familia cálida, había sido al revés, le habían educado para ser un ser frío, carente de sentimientos. Pero aunque así fuera, alguna vez había percibido en su mirada una llamada de auxilio, suplicando a cualquiera que la captara que le sacara de aquel oscuro pozo en el que poco le faltaba ya para tocar el fondo, después de todo quedaba poco para acabar el ultimo curso y después de eso a Draco Malfoy le impondrían la marca tenebrosa.

Ese ultimo año nos habían otorgado a los dos el premio anual, por lo que compartíamos sala común. La verdad es que era como si hubiésemos hecho un pacto para ignorarnos totalmente, no había insultos, no había miradas, no había roces, nada, solo silencio por parte de los dos, tanto dentro como fuera de la sala.

Esto era lo que más me chocaba, es decir el antiguo Draco Malfoy hubiera aprovechado la más mínima oportunidad para vapulear a una sangre sucia como él decía, pero desde que comenzamos a convivir nada y eso me hacia pensar junto con aquellas miradas de suplica a nadie en particular, que Draco estaba cambiando, pero que era lo que le hacia cambiar?.

Lo descubrí una noche yo estaba en mi habitación, en la cama, leyendo un libro, cuando lo escuche entrar, normalmente Draco era muy silencioso, pero esta vez había entrado dando un portazo y después comenzó a destrozar la sala común. Yo solo oía como cientos de cosas explotaban y se rompían, pero decidí que lo mejor era no bajar, no fuese que Draco decidiese volver a tenerme en cuenta a la hora de desatar su ira, al día siguiente si eso hablaría con él.

Pero lo que más me choco fue que después de la tormenta llego la calma y cuando esto sucedió, pude escuchar el llanto de alguien destrozado, de alguien a quien no le queda nada porque luchar, de alguien al borde del abismo a un paso de caer. Con cada sollozo que él emitía mi cuerpo se estremecía, mas de una diez veces pensé en bajar y consolarlo, pero otras diez me dije que yo no era nada para él y que ni siquiera sabría como consolarlo, para empezar porque no sabia lo que le pasaba, eso se me daba bien con Harry o con Ron, a los que conocía perfectamente, pero a él que le diría, no sabia nada de él.

Poco a poco los sollozos desaparecieron y pude escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

Pero lo que más me preocupo fue que al día siguiente, no le vi en ninguna de las clases, ni por los pasillos, ni en el comedor, en ningún sitio, ni siquiera en nuestra sala común, fue como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra.

El único sitio que me quedaba era la biblioteca, alguna vez había coincidido allí con él. Al entrar vi a un grupo de Slytherings, pero el no estaba con ellos, decidí esconderme entre las estanterías para ver si podía escuchar algo acerca de lo que le pasaba a Draco.

Claro que logre escuchar algo y lo que oí me preocupo todavía mas, la madre de Draco había muerto, por eso estaba tan desecho, supongo que su madre era la única que le ayudaba a seguir adelante, era la única por quien luchar y entonces recordé lo sollozos y gritos de dolor de la noche, esos sollozos en los que se intuía que nada ya le quedaba y pensé que después de eso Draco seria capaz de cometer una locura.

Desesperada corrí hacia el campo de Quiddich, yo no tenia escoba y si tenia que buscarle por los terrenos no lo conseguiría a pie, pero tenia las llaves de los vestuarios y del almacén, donde se guardaban algunas.

Cogí una saeta de fuego, que aunque no era el modelo de moda sabia que era veloz, la verdad es que no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para hacer eso, a mí nunca me había gustado volar, es mas me daban miedo las alturas, acaso tanto me importaba Draco como para animarme a hacer algo que nunca me había gustado, parecía que si, por lo menos a si parecía.

Me monte en la escoba y me dirigí al bosque prohibido, a la velocidad que iba y con mi poca experiencia varias veces estuve a punto de caerme, pero conseguí recuperar el equilibrio.

Por fin en un claro del bosque logre divisar una cabeza rubia, parecía sentada en el suelo, comencé a descender.

Cundo ya estaba en el suelo corrí hacia él y pude ver como en la mano tenia un frasquito de vidrio que contenía un liquido de color negro.

No lo hagas!.- le grite, entonces él levanto la cabeza me miro y destapo el frasco.- Draco no lo hagas por favor!.- le suplique esta vez.

Porque no habría de hacerlo, acaso le importo a alguien, a ti no te importo Granger, así que no intentes detener algo que estas deseando desde hace tiempo.- dijo él con un deje muy marcado de tristeza.

No digas tonterías, yo nuca he deseado que tu desaparezcas, porque crees que estoy aquí, porque crees que llevo todo el día buscándote, porque me he subido a una escoba si ni sé ni me gusta volar, supongo que será porque algo me importas, no crees.

Granger no hace falta que me compadezcas e inventes historias, sé muy bien lo que todo el mundo piensa de mí y ahora que ...

Que tu madre no esta piensas que ya no tienes nada por lo que seguir luchando, porque ella era la única que te conocía y te comprendía y sabia el porque de tu personalidad.

Pero tu como...

Acaso se te olvida que soy la más inteligente de Howarts, no hagas una tontería por favor, escucha a alguien por una vez en la vida y no cometas una tontería.

Draco sonrió tímidamente y tapo el frasco de cristal, yo más tranquila me acerque a él y me senté a tu lado.

Gracias.- le dije.

Porque?.- pregunto él.

Por hacerme caso y no desaparecer.

Supongo que seria yo el que te debería dar las gracias, supongo que en cierto modo me has salvado la vida.- después de eso hubo un silencio.

Sabes, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que sé lo que sientes, porque no lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, hablar, pasear, llorar, lo que quieras, quería que lo supieras.

Por que haces esto, no es que no lo aprecie, pero creo que no lo merezco de tu parte.

Digamos que alguien si capto tus miradas de socorro, esas en las que pedías ayuda a aquel que las captara y bueno porque supongo que algo me dice en mi interior que en el fondo eres una buena persona y creo que eso se lo debes a tu madre, por eso estas así, pero ella seguirá contigo si tu así lo deseas, si tu haces que se sienta orgullosa jamás se marchara de tu lado.

Eso no es tan fácil como parece, tu sabes el futuro que me espera cuando salga de Howarts y te aseguro que ella no lo quería, pero si me niego, me mataran, eso te lo aseguro y será mi propio padre el que lo haga.

Le cogí de la cara y le mire a los ojos.

Tu quieres ser mortifago?

No.

Pues entonces lucha, te prometo que no estarás solo, yo estaré contigo a tu lado.

Quieres morir, porque es lo que te pasara si me ayudas.

Acaso no recuerdas quien soy, estoy en peligro de muerte todos los días desde que me hice amiga de Harry, no creo que lo tuyo entrañe mas peligro, después de todo el enemigo es el mismo en los dos casos.

Eres muy valiente sabes.

Ya sabes lo que se dice de los leones y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos al castillo que se hace de noche y no creo que a las criaturas de por aquí les haga gracia nuestra presencia.

Me levante y le di la mano para que él hiciese lo mismo, tome la escoba y se la pase, el sabia volar y prefería que él me llevase de vuelta al castillo en la escoba, había volado suficiente para toda la eternidad.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común Draco se sentó en el sillón y yo me senté a su lado y de repente se derrumbo, comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, lo necesitaba, después de todo era humano y había perdido a su único apoyo.

Yo le abrace, se apoyo en mi pecho y siguió llorando, yo le acariciaba el pelo y él en cada sollozo se abrazaba mas mi, Draco tenia miedo, pena y lo demostraba aferrándose a mí como su único pilar ahora para no caer.

Al verlo llorar de aquella manera yo también comencé a hacerlo, era horrible verlo en aquel estado, toda su frialdad se había descongelado y sé hacia ver tan frágil...

Él al notar mis convulsiones levanto la cabeza y me miro.

Por que lloras Hermione?.- Lo había hecho había dicho mi nombre por primera vez.

Porque me duele verte así.-dije yo mientras lo seguía acariciando.

Sabes, nunca nadie había llorado por mí, ni siquiera mi madre, gracias, de verdad.

No tienes porque dármelas, hago lo que me dicta el corazón.

Al decir esto el se comenzó a acercar mas a mí, mi pulso se acelero y note como mi cuerpo se estremecía tan solo al pensar que él podría hacer lo que yo estaba pensando y a la vez deseando, entonces volví a escuchar a mi corazón e hice lo que me estaba pidiendo, me adelante a los movimientos de Draco y fui yo la que le bese a él.

Fue un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de cariño y de emoción, una promesa. Los besos se mezclaban con el sabor salado de las lagrimas de los dos. Ese beso fue el principio de lo más maravilloso de mi vida.

Por supuesto que nada fue fácil durante esos últimos meses de colegio, la guerra, su destino, mi destino, pero cumplimos nuestra promesa y seguimos siempre juntos y conseguimos superar todos los obstáculos saliendo victoriosos y consiguiendo ser felices.

Os preguntareis porque he recordado todo esto ahora. La verdad es que tiene una fácil explicación, lo he recordado porque al mirar al pequeño que tengo entre mis brazos, no puedo evitar rememorar como fue que todo empezó entre Draco y yo y como nuestro amor por fin dio su fruto.

Que haces Hermione?.- me pregunta Draco que acaba de entrar a la habitación donde estoy tumbada con nuestro pequeño.

Le contaba como comenzó todo a Maty.

No crees que es muy pequeño para comprender algo?.- me dijo Draco mientras se recortaba en la cama abrazándome por la espalda y acariciaba al bebe que estaba en mi regazo.

Es cierto, pero me gustaría que desde el primer día supiese cuanto quiero a su padre y cuanto le queremos a él, después de todo él representa nuestro amor.

Sabes que sois lo más importante en mi vida, bueno lo único en mi vida, os quiero tanto, te quiero tanto Hermione.

Yo también te quiero muchísimo Draco, nunca lo dudes.

Es precioso verdad.- dice mientras acaricia a Maty.

Desde luego que lo es, es igual a ti, un ángel rubio de ojos grises.

Draco me abrazo mas y así en esa estampa familiar, nos dormimos los tres sabiendo que en nuestro hogar nunca faltaría ni el amor ni el cariño, porque Draco y yo nos amábamos por encima de todo, y por encima de todo amábamos a ese bebe.

FIN


End file.
